Surda
|- |'Ruler' | Asriel Belacqua |- |'Capital City' || Aberon |- |'Alliance' || Browncoats |- |'Former Alliances || NAAC (March 2007 - disbandment) LIH (April 2007 - July 2007) The Intelligentsia (Jul 2007 - Sept 1st/Disbandment) Browncoats (Sep 1st 2007 - March 2008) HPS (March 2008 - October 2008) NAAC (October 2008 - June 2009) IAA (June 2009 - July 2009) Browncoats (September 1, 2009 – Present) |- |'Founded''' | 8/29/2006 |- |'Government' | Democracy |- |'Religion' | Islam |- |'National Tax Rate' | 28% |- |'Resources' | Sugar, Wine |- |'Currency' | Dollar |- |'Official language' | English |- |} Surda is a small, Democratic nation with primarily Islander population. It is one of the oldest nations in Cyber Nations, being the 761st oldest nation in the game to date. Early Days Surda was founded by Asriel Belacqua in late August 2006. Asriel decided to settle in Indonesia due to it's relatively low population, and because of the nation's location, decided to call it "Surda," meaning "South". Asriel declared the capital city to be Aberon, named after the city of Aberon, the capitol city of the nation of "Surda" in the book of Eragon, and the book of Eldest. Surda started off with slow growth. Surda went as an unaligned nation for about a half a year, as back then tech. raiders were non-existant, and finally decided to join the NAAC when his friend, Jedman from the nation of The Best, requested he do so. This gave Surda a launching pad for growth. Surda quickly went from a third-world country with frightening living conditions to a nation that enjoyed great strides in the technology field. Though, it was short-lived as the NAAC was doomed to die, and with it, all the wonderful technologies and techniques Asriel had been learning over the course of his short time in the NAAC. A New Life Citizen Life Thanks to rapidly advancing technology, Surda's citizens enjoy a clean environment as well as comfortable living. Because of its large land area, population per square mile is low. The citizens enjoy this, as traffic is non-existent. Sugar and Wine are Surda's main resources. These are used to their fullest extent through the way of keeping his people happy, and making rum from the plentiful Sugar cane that Surda can then ship off to other nations. Government During the infancy of Surda, the government changed often, and drastically. It went from Totalitarian, to Monarchy, to Republic, to Anarchy, to Revolutionary, and even Transitional. During the summer of 2007, the nation settled on a Monarchy, but afterwards it has since gone back to it's changing ways, demanding new governments every month or so. Religion Surda's religion, like it's government, has changed much and often. Currently there is no 100% set religion as the various religious groups keep taking control of the main churches from one another. Alliance Surda began it's history as a part of the Unaligned menace, then, after a couple months, it finally went alligned and joined the NAAC. The NAAC folded after GWIII. Surda remained independent for a time while its leader attempted to find a good alliance to go to, and while surrender terms from the war were being fulfilled. After a period of dormancy, Surda joined the ranks of the League of Intelligent Humans. Surda was then invited to the new, "Elite" Intelligentsia after the LIH triumverates decided to purge "bad" members. During this period in time, Surda was working hard and getting into the game for the first time since the NAAC. It was working on Foreign Affairs, and eventually became Minister of Foreign Affairs for the Intelligentsia. After a time, the last 8 or so members of T.I. decided to make a new alliance, one with no history on Planet Bob, the Browncoats. Once in the Browncoats, it was decided that Asriel should once again become the Minister of Foreign Affairs for the first term of the alliance's history. Asriel worked hard, going to over 20 alliances, establishing embassies, and establishing treaties with many new alliances. Asriel served one more term as MoFA, before becoming the Home Minister. He then decided to run again for MoFA, losing to Veneke who has also worked very diligently and done many things. Asriel then served for 1 term as the Deputy Minister of Defense. During the time in late February/Early March, Veneke approached Asriel with a proposition to join him in a new alliance he was creating with Mechanus and a few others. This alliance was to become the Hegemony of Periphery States. Asriel liked the proposition and joined this alliance, and became the Home Hegemon, or the "head honcho" of internal affairs. The alliance grew well enough and was a good home, and while the Bubblegum Crisis was going on with Browncoats|BC, HPS grew in relative safety, reaching 30 members at it's peak. HPS soon stagnated, and Asriel grew old, and weary of all the politics, and decided to go into what he calls retirement. Retirement This period lasted for just over 180 days for Asriel, a long time in his short history. This is the time when he rejoined the now-defunct National Alliance of Arctic Countries or NAAC. Here he remained, fighting wars with NPO and whoever he wanted, since he was considering himself a dead nation. He fought from over 20,000 strength down to 500 strength, and fought back up to 2,000 strength, then down to 1,000, and back up to 2,000, and continued this pattern for the whole 6 months. Un-retirement After a while, Chimaera from the IAA got annoyed with Belacqua, and decided it was time for him to join IAA too. He bugged him every day on IRC and on forums, and eventually (though it took Chimmy about 80 days to do it) he finally convinced Asriel to join IAA, thus ending his retirement. Asriel worked hard in the Imperial Assault Alliance, or IAA, for two months. He worked on aid programs and internal development, bringing about a new age of growth for the IAA. After these two months, his friend, Chimaera, betrayed him, kicking him out of the alliance stating that Asriel was tearing it apart from the inside. Chimaera then took the credit for all of Asriel's work. What Chimaera did not know, however, is that Asriel was planning on retiring that day and was in the middle of posting his resignation when he got kicked out. Mid-life Crisis, and a New Beginning Browncoats 2.0 After leaving/being kicked out of the IAA, Asriel decided it was time to bring back some old friends for a reunion. With this goal in mind, he went and contacted many former Browncoats members, including (but not limited to): Atoms, Kodiak, Straightupnobull, and Nintenderek. All of these listed, with the exception of Kodiak, accepted the "job" of helping recreate the Browncoats. They worked on this from mid-July through August, posting their official reformation thread on September 1, 2009, the two-year anniversary of the first Browncoat's founding. Currently Asriel is in the Browncoats serving as the Prime Minister. He has been there for over 4 months now, and has lead them in a new direction. One not oriented towards becoming the biggest alliance, but one more dedicated to having fun, being semi-exclusive (anyone can join, however, we will not advertise ourselves that much), and basically doing what we want. Category:Nations